


My Valentine

by R4D104C71V3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4D104C71V3/pseuds/R4D104C71V3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets a little poem sent to him on Valentine’s Day. Anonymously. Now, he finds it sweet that someone wrote him a poem, but sense they sent it like this, he spends a lot of the day wondering who sent it. Until Karkat accidentally lets something slip, and Dave figures out it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_This may not say much, but I love you._

– _Signed KV_

I blushed when I finished reading the little poem, and grinned. I don’t care what anyone else would think of it, because I found it sweet. I looked around the paper, searching for a full name. Too bad I only found the initials that were signed at the bottom of the poem. I wish I knew who had sent this, because I was flattered that someone had these sorts of feelings for me – but it’s no surprise I am Dave Strider after all. Whoever this person was, I honestly hoped that they would tell me in person.

Whoever sent this is really sweet. I normally just get people handing me chocolates or just straight up telling me that they love me. I’ve never received a poem from anybody, and this one was adorable. If only I knew who sent this. I’m hoping that it was him who sent this…

I placed the slip of paper that had the poem on it into my locker. Before I left, I glanced at the paper, and grabbed it, putting it into my binder. I shut my locker, and with that I started to head to class.

Class was boring as usual. I wasn’t really paying attention. My time was being taken up by looking at the piece of paper and trying to think of who could have slipped the paper into my locker. Of course, I couldn’t really remember if I even knew anyone with the initials KV. And I really wanted to know who this person was…

The bell rung without me realizing it, and I just continued to stare at the poem. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I pushed their hand away. “What?” I asked without even looking at them.

“The bell rang a few seconds ago. Class is over. Time to leave.” They said shortly, and left the classroom. I turned around in my chair, to see that it was Karkat that had gotten my attention. I got up and left the room in a hurry, saying goodbye to the teacher. I looked through the hallway, keeping an eye out for any hints of Karkat. I nearly ran up to him when I found him.

“Hey, Kitkat.” I greeted, and walked next to him.

“Hello, Dave. Do you need something?” He asked, looking down at the ground.

“No, not really – well, yes. I do actually need something.”

“And what would that be?”

“Did you take notes during class?” I looked over at Karkat, not knowing if he was going to reply with anything. I ended up tripping over my own feet, dropping my binder onto the ground, a lot of the papers falling out.

 _Smooth, Strider._  I let out a sigh. I sat up, starting to gather everything that had fallen out. Karkat bent down, picking up papers as well.

“Hmm, thanks, Kitkat.” I picked up my binder, putting the papers on it. I glanced up to at Karkat to see he was staring at a piece of paper. “What are you looking at?” I asked, my eyes scanning over the paper, reading the poem. I looked back up at Karkat, and watched as his face flushed a light pink.

“I, uh…here.” He outstretched his arm, handing me the paper, averting his gaze to the ground. Without uttering another word, he got up and left.

I wonder…what’s wrong with him…? I thought, and fixed my shades as I watched him leave. I shrugged, thinking it was nothing.

————-

I stood outside the school doors, watching quietly as everyone filed out of the school. I was waiting for Karkat to come out, because we normally talk to each other while we walk home. When I had just started to believe that he had left already, Karkat walked out of the school, and walked up to me.

“Hey there, Kitkat.” He grimaced at his nickname, “I was waiting for you.” I gestured for him to follow me. “So how was your day?” I asked quickly, before he could return the greeting, wanting to start a conversation as soon as possible.

“It was alright.” He grumbled in response. “It could have been better…if only…”

“If only what?” I asked.

“Nothing…” He mumbled, starting to look in his backpack for something. “I do have a copy of those notes for you. Here.” Karkat reached his arm out, and I looked at the paper before I took it in my hands. I quickly read it over, the bottom of the paper catching my eye.

I frowned a little, “You could have just showed me your notes, “I spoke slowly, staring at the bottom of the page. “But still, thanks.”

_Signed Karkat Vantas, KV._

Where have I seen those initials before?

“It’s really no problem at all.” And once again, he was looking down at the ground. Seriously, what’s wrong with him?

And then it hit me like a slap to the face. KV was my friend, Kitkat. No, _Karkat_ Vantas. “It was you…?” I said, accidentally making it sound like a question. Well, it  _was_ a question. “You…” Is repeated, staring at him, no doubt looking surprised.

Karkat looked up at me, “What about me?”

I reached over, and took hold of his wrist, gently pulling him into a hug. “You’re KV.” I murmured. “You are the one who wrote that poem for me.” He tensed when I hugged him, but after a few seconds, he relaxed with a nearly inaudible sigh. For a few minutes, we just stood there, hugging. That is, until I said, “Isn’t that right?” I asked hopefully.

“Yes, I did.”

I grinned, “You should have said something earlier.” I pulled away, but held him at arm’s length so I could look at him, staring into his red eyes. “Kitkat, I love you.” I whispered to him quietly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Before I kissed his cheek, he moved his head to the side, making me kiss him on his lips.

“I love you, too, Dave.” Karkat replied once we pulled away. He blushed, and kissed me again.

“Oh, and Happy Valentine’s Day.” I said happily, still smiling, and kissed his cheek.

I watched as Karkat’s lips turned upwards, and smiled back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

I’ve never been called “love” before by anybody, and boy, did I love it coming from Karkat.


End file.
